The Spy
by rukiakurosaki07
Summary: Welcome to the world of spy's as we take a look into the life of Ichigo Kurosaki,one of the best spy's on New York. Rated M for blood and suggestive themes.


**I own nothing in this story.**

A Spy: Chapter 1

The life of a spy may seem like fun. .Guns. And many other things but being a spy and working for an organization is no laughing matter. Once you become a spy there's no going back.

A black BMW was cruising down the New York Highway,seemingly normal. But,driving that vehicle is no other than 2nd seat spy Kurosaki Ichigo. The car pulled up at a small but popular club called 'The Urahara Shorten' owned by none other than Kisuke Urahara, former head of Department and Research who now provides guns,vehicles and other necessary items. Ichigo entered the club and headed for the bar whiles getting feels from women who were drunk. But he was used to it. Him and his other friends who he were planning to meet up with tonight to discuss a mission. Renji Abari,one of his friends, had spiky red hair and tribal tattoos. He had a relatively muscular build and a handsome face. But not as handsome as Ichigo. Ichigo had orange spiky hair that most women found attractive. He had amber eyes that contrasted with his emotions and a handosme face that could make any woman succumb to him. He had a body that could rival and win over Adonis any day. Then there was his other close friend Uryu Ishida. He had blue black hair and wore glasses and a relatively muscular build and he attracted a lot of women surprisingly. Well,it surprised the guys,not so much the girls. All in all the male spies of his team were above all hot as hell,as most women put it. The female population of their team were no exception. Tatsuki Arisawa, the tom boy with an attitude but with a body that any sane guy would gladly claim. Rukia Kuchiki,the goddess(as the spy corporation calls her) She had pale skin and a petite stature that made her look breakable like a porcelain doll but trust me she's not. She has raven black hair and beautiful amethyst eyes trust could attract any guy and lure them to their sudductive death. Inoue Orihime, the princess as the corp calls her, she is a pacifist but still know how to fully operate a gun. She has long auburn hair and gray eyes. She has huge breasts that have endangered many men(we'll get to the reason later)

Thats relatively their whole team but when on single man missions they go alone,when they go on team missions they split up into two teams,the boys team is known as the incubus and the girls team is known as the succubus. (you can guess why)

Today they were all meeting up at the New York headquarters since they live there which is located below the Urahara Shoten. Ichigo walked up to the bar and knocked on the counter three times. "Gimm Y" said Ichigo as he leaned on the cointer and flashed his million dollar smirk which made most of the nearby women swoon. Tessai, the bartender, turned in his direction. "Coming right up sir"

Tessai lead Ichigo to the back and downs. couple of stairs that lead into a huge place. The walls were metallic and there were dems and people walking around everywhere. They walked through the crowd of people and came to a door. "I will take my leave " Ichigo nodded him off and entered the room.

It was a modern meeting room with a long white table and eight chairs. Three on each side and one at the beginning and end of the table. "Finally,now that every ones here shall we commence the meeting?" asked a laid back Urahara,tipping his a little more down making it seem as if he was going to sleep. Ichigo took his seat adjacent of Rukia and winked at her. She merely flipped him off. After all he's been trying to get here for a while now but to know avail.

Urahara stood up from his chair an began speaking. "As you all know things have been calm recently ever since the defeating of Sosuke Aizen's organization and us teaming up with him has made other enemy organizations fearful of us" It was true ever since the defeat of Aizen by Kurosaki Ichigo and his older brother Mugetsu (take note of this information,it may come in handy soon) other organizations had been fearful of crossing the path with their organization because of their rank in the spy network which is #2 number 1 being a Russian spy group. "But to seems like that was just the calm before the storm. It turns out that,while we were all busy defeating one so called mastermind a bigger mastermind was working on something whiles we are busy" This got everyone's attention.

"His name is Juha Yhwach"

Done! Finally. I was watching the mission impossible trailer and this popped into my mind. Just to let you know I am also an Uryu fangirl. This might be a little to late but,spoilers for The Thousand Year Blood War arc and some parts of the Deicide chapters. So gimme some love and reviews!


End file.
